PreSchool Problems
by SM-kitty
Summary: Serena was a elementary first grade teacher. Mark was oneof the cutest and sweetest little boys in her class. When him and his family get problems because of a car wreck involving his parents it may just bring Serena’s bond with his brother. DarexSere RR


Author: SM-Kitty

E-Mail: E-Mail: (Add me!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Hope you guys like it. My third Sailor Moon fanfiction!!! Also,

if you wanna see the outfit Serena is wearing in this chapter, just

go onto my profile and click under the link that says: "Serena: First

Chapter of Pre-School Problems" and you'll see it, though it doesn't

have the " " things around the writing.

Summary:

Serena was a elementary first grade teacher. Mark was one

of the cutest and sweetest little boys in her class. When him and his

family get problems because of a car wreck involving his parents it

may just bring Serena's bond with his brother, Darien closer.

DarienxSerena fanfiction!

**Pre-School Problems**

**Chapter one**

Serena smiled and closed the picture book as the circle of little

kids burst out into an applause. She looked around the circle of

little kids, each with a jubilant smile on their face. Being a first

grade teacher was fun.

The little kids were so easy to teach and cute. They never made

wise cracks like those middle school and high school brats.

Sure, at twenty three she was fresh out of college. Right when

she was born she knew she want to be a teacher like her mother

whom teaches the high school in the area, Irene.

Even though most kids would have hated being in their mother's

class, Serena had enjoyed it the whole way through. She didn't

pay much attention to the boys in her life, well not through high

school. Once she got to college, she'd met the man of her

dreams, Seiya. He was everything and had engaged to her. She

sorrowfully looked down at the large, sparkling ring.

Seiya had been in a garage band and than he'd hit it famous,

they'd offered him a deal but traveling was included. He had

agreed with hesitation, but it was his dream after all. He'd

asked her to travel with him but she'd refused, in order to live

out her own dream.

Seiya vowed that he'd come back to her one day, but too bad that

day didn't look like it was coming around any time soon. He'd

encouraged her to keep that beautiful ring though and she'd agreed.

It was one of the few things she had left of him and she loved it

dearly. She prayed that, as she looked into the night sky

sometimes, he'd be looking at that same exact sky and would

come back to her, but that was just a lonely dream.

He had it big now, why waste it on her? Her smile faded as the

little kids ran back to their desks and put their chairs up on the

table. Running to their cubbies, they got their coats, backpacks,

and lunchboxes. Serena stood and passed out little lime green slips,

"Now remember kids, field trip on Friday. If any of you have anybody

you'd like to bring to help me chaperon, that'd be great."

"What's a sap-er-roonie?" a little boy asked, big midnight blue eyes

baffled.

"A helper, somebody to help me." Serena smiled.

"Okay Miss T! I'll ask my brother! He's super cool!" the little boy

clapped his hands.

The phone rang and Serena picked it up, "Yes, hello?"

"Miss Tsukino, would you happen to have a Mark Shields in your room?"

an office lady questioned.

"Yes I would, why?" Serena gripped the phone tighter, eyes on the little

boy.

"I'm afraid there's been an accident." the lady sighed.

"What?!" Serena almost yelled as the little kids looked at her funny.

"Miss his brothers and sister is okay but we weren't able to contact

him but Mark's parents... they are in the hospital as we speak due to

a car crash. Hopewell Hospital." the woman answered.

"I'll get him there in a second." without waiting Serena slammed the phone

down and called to the teacher across the room to watch over her class as

she grabbed Mark's hand.

"Honey, I'm taking you to see you're mommy and daddy. They are sick right

now so they can't pick you up so I'm going to take you to the hospital."

Serena quickly said as she rushed the little boy out of the room and to her

car, a pure fiber glass Corvette Stingray of the year 1976. "Buckle up

sweetie."

The little boy did as told, still confused completely. Serena sighed as she

continued to drive on for what seemed like forever before stopping at a hospital.

They both got out and Serena dreaded seeing Mark's parents lying there on the

beds, totally hopeless. But when push came to shove she'd be there for the

youngster, even if it meant living with the toddler until his parents were well

enough to take him back again. Noting that his brother was most likely young

around the age of sixteen, she could always take him in too. Serena observed

the young boy, "Mark, how many siblings do you have?"

"Well there's Darien, Raye, and Andrew! Darien and Andrew are futural twins

though." Mark smiled.

"I think you mean fraternal twins sweetheart." Serena giggled and roughed up his

hair a little bit.

They came inside the building and Serena sucked in a breath of fresh air. She looked

down to the little boy with his hand in hers and wanted to cry. The poor little guy didn't

have a clue as to what was going on. She walked up to one young lady and sighed,

"Hello, do you know which room Mrs. and Mr. Shields are in?"

"Yes." she hesitated, "But I wouldn't let him see them. He's too young for the sight. It's

a pretty gruesome sight let me tell ya."

Serena froze, "Just how bad?"

"It just might be fatal, let me just tell you that. You can wait up in the waiting room on

the fourth floor like the rest of his siblings that just got here a couple minutes

ago." the woman nodded towards an elevator.

"Thank- Thank you ma- ma'am." Serena stuttered.

"You're welcome." she waved and walked off again, going behind the desk with

a coffee she'd retrieved, and began typing again.

Serena took the Mark up on the elevator to the fourth floor, dreading

every second. Finally they arrived up on the floor and walked up,

traveling down a long hallway and into the waiting room. Three

heads perked up and over to them as Mark dropped Serena's

hand and ran over to the three.

"Marky!" Serena used her nickname for him and reached her

hand out.

"Don't worry, we're family." a girl smiled as she scooped the

youngster into her arms.

Serena sighed with relief and sat down in a car on the

opposite side of the room, her eyes following the boy and

not bothering to look at anybody else. That was, until a

voice came about.

"Serena Tsukino is that you?" Serena winced at the voice,

her ex and Seiya's worst enemy.

She spun around, putting on a fake smile, "Diamond! Long

time, no see!"

"Yeah, tell me about it." he opened his arms for a hug and

after a moments hesitation she hugged him but pulled away

when she felt a hand grab her back end.

"What's on you're finger?" he glared at her hand.

"I-uh--"

"Seiya gave you a ring huh? Sorry babe, but that man isn't

coming back to you. He's long gone now." Diamond smirked,

Now we can get back to us."

"No thank you." Serena smiled, "Technically I'm still wearing his

ring, Diamond, not yours."

"Bitch." he scowled.

"Hey! You don't call her bad names mister!" Mark ran up.

"What's this little rodent?!" Diamond made disgusted face.

"That rodent is a big part of my life!" Serena scrunched down

and hugged her favorite student.

"Disgusting whore!" Diamond marched out of the room.

"Mark! You shouldn't intrude of her personal life!" Raye scolded.

"Personal? Yeah right. That jerks long gone." Serena rolled her eyes,

"I'm Serena, and you are?"

"Oh, Raye." she smiled and shook Serena's hands. She pointed to the

other two boys, "And that's Andrew and Darien."

Andrew smiled and waved but Darien didn't seem to notice. He was way

off in some other land. Serena couldn't help but take in his features. He

seemed tall and had the same mesmerizing midnight blue eyes as his

little brother Mark. His hair was a deep raven color and Serena couldn't

help but notice that he was rather attractive. He was dressed in a pure

tux, business looking like.

Feeling eyes on him, Darien turned and for the first time really saw the

girl instead of just Mark. Her hair was a golden blonde sun color and her

lips as red as the purest red rose. Her baby blue sky eyes were large

and innocent and her body was something to leave a man gawking and

making that man take a cold shower for years after all of the thoughts

running through his head.

Serena, making eye contact, blushed and spun her head away. Darien

smirked, so she was as innocent as she looked? She seemed timid

and polite and really caring about young kids, much like himself. She

certainly was a beautiful sight and really easy on the eyes. Right away

he wanted to take her right in that very room.

Serena frowned, her outfit wasn't anything to wear when a guy like this

was in the room. She was wearing a purplish top with a thin blue bow

and a necklace. Her skirt was a dark blue jean but with purple stitching

and black strappy heels with her hair pulled into pigtails without the small

buns. Since she'd long since outgrown her bangs she now had two strips

hanging down. She looked like... well, like a teacher of first grade kids, and

that's what she was. He was probably a big business man that never fooled

around and here she was, looking like a kid herself.

"Hello, I'm Darien Shields." he looked her up and down, not trying to hide the

fact that he was checking her out.

"Serena Tsukino, Marky's--I mean Mark's-- teacher." she blushed and held out

a hand for him to shake. He simply brought it upon his lips and gave her the

back of her hand a gentle kiss. "Uh, err?"

"Don't you have other students to get to?" Raye asked, still holding Mark and

bouncing him up and down.

"School's over unless you wanted me to leave." Serena smiled politely. "I will

leave if you want me to you know. All you got to do is tell me and I'm in my car

and home, okay?"

"No, you can stay." Raye smiled back.

"Where is that poor child!" a screech was heard and Serena had to cover her

ears.

"Beryl, what are you doing here?" Andrew growled.

"Oh, Darey! Where is little Markus?!" Beryl placed a hand over her heart.

"Actually, his name is just Mark." Serena threw a hand on her hip and spun around,

not Markus."

"Says who?" Beryl scowled.

"His birth certificate!" Serena pointed out. "Do you want to check up on that because

this is a hospital lady, they'd have his records. And listen, I am not in the mood to deal

with the Wicked Witch of the West right now!"

"Breakdown huh?" another doctor was standing there.

Serena groaned and looked up. "Oh no, Greg, you work here too?"

"With me. Seems everybody you know is here, huh?" Amy appeared beside him with a

smile.

"So it seems that way." Serena nodded. "And yes, major breakdown."

"Oh sweetie, Mina will know just the cure!" Amy flipped out her cell phone. Serena dove

and ripped it from her hands.

"I'm not ready to talk about Mina's healing." Serena groaned because she'll end up

saying--"

"You need a man in your life and I know just the man. I know, I know." Amy rolled her eyes

with a sigh. "Sorry Serena, I just figured she just might be right this time."

"Amy, I have a man in my life." Serena rubbed her face.

"Mina Limo?" Raye asked, coming into the conversation.

"Yes." Amy nodded, "You know her?"

"Clubbing every Friday. That girl can party!" Raye smiled.

"Not as much as Serena." Amy giggled, "And let me tell you. Nobody ever out drinks Serena, she's got the skills to really

put a drink down. And she can hold it there too. It's rather amusing to watch other people stumble over stools while

she just keeps going."

"That's been a while now though Amy. And I haven't done that since...

since... well you know." Serena's blue eyes clouded with sorrow for

her long gone fiancée.

"Serena, it's been a while." Greg sighed, "But he did just call me last

night and he's trying to pull a concert over here. I've got to get back to

work and you should probably get home to Luna, we all know how

angry she can get."

"Yeah, true. Hey, I'll see you guys though. And later to you guys too."

Serena waved to both of her doctor friends and than to the others, Beryl

still in complete shock with her mouth wide open. "Catching flies there

sweetheart? By Marky!"

Mark ran up to give his favorite teacher a hug before she walked out

through the doors. Mark turned towards his family with a massive,

bright smile. "Wasn't she awesome?! Huh? Huh? Huh? Isn't she the

best teacher ever?! She's pretty too and funny and she made that

mean lady stop screeching like a crow! Hey! Hey! Wasn't she

really cool?!"

"The coolest." Raye giggled and pat his tiny head.

"Can she come over to play someday?! Huh, can she Raye?! Huh,

Andrew? Huh, Darien?" Mark asked, rushed.

"Hey, she's welcome to come over to my house and play any day."

Darien smirked but received a nice whack on the head from everybody

but Mark from his family and an extra large slap from Raye's partner

for a job project, Beryl. Where did she get off slapping him? Who said

she could? He didn't even know her!

000000000000000000000000000000

Serena stepped into her house and dropped her shoes on the hard wood

picking them back up to take them and place them neatly in her closet.

The answering machine beeped, signaling she had a message. Sighing,

she pressed the button to make it play as she walked upstairs. The

voice kicked on and gave the message.

"Hey girl! This is Mina, feel like partying lately? Oh, by the way, met this

really cute boy that you'd like to meet. High class and everything. Oh well,

give me a call than and I love you very much babe. I gotta go now but hugs

and kisses to you!"

Serena smiled and shook her head as she placed the shoes correctly and

perfectly in the right spot. She slipped out of her outfit and went into the

bathroom, taking a nice, long warm bath when the phone rang. With a groan

she stopped the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her body, picking up

the annoying nonsense.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe." a familiar female voice responded.

"Mina?" Serena asked.

"You know it, did you get my message?" Mina questioned.

"Yes and I'm turning down your offer. I just got home and all and got in the

tub. I was going to tell you but obviously you beat me to it." Serena sighed

and plopped down on her couch.

"Why?!" Mina whined.

"Because I have a man, thank you very much, and also have enough fun,

maybe too much for my own good!" Serena rolled her eyes.

"Sure... Well whatever, give me a call anytime, if you ever change your

boring little mind. Stop putting up your teacher image and start showing

the real you. The pretty and loose yet collected Serena. Just one night

of partying, please?"

"No, Mina, begging will get you nowhere expect at a loss of dignity. Stop

whining. Maybe someday but not right now, okay? Oh, by the way, want

to hear the most terrible, saddest storey on the earth of this huge,

uncaring planet?" Serena sighed.

"Ouch, drama attack. Tell me about it anyway, sounds kind of interesting

so, do tell." Mina answered.

"One of my students, Mark--"

"The one you always brag about to me? The one who's your best student

and all?" Mina yawned.

"Yes, him. Even though he is my favorite, let me tell you, I am not treating

him any easier or better than the others. Anyway, back to the storey. The

office called my room asking for Mark. I told them that yes, he was in my

class and they explained that his parents had been in a horrible car crash.

I saw red flash before my eyes and this wreck just may add up to be fatal.

It's horrible, don't you think so? Mark is such a young age at the moment.

And his sister, Raye, seemed to know you." Serena added.

"Raye... Shields?" Mina questioned and Serena could almost picture her

cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, I suppose her last name is the same." Serena nodded.

"Oh yeah. We party all of the time and she has two wonderfully cute

brothers by the way. One has dark, sparkly green eyes and a blonde color

hair. The other has raven hair and midnight blue eyes. Aren't they so freaking

gorgeous?" Mina asked, now really interested.

"Yes, they are but about Mark, isn't it tragic?" Serena brung it back up, hoping

to get off of the topic of the Shields brothers.

"Yes, it really is sad. If they need any help... we're both willing to help them,

right? It'd be a plus times three, a triple plus! Hot guys, your favorite student,

and only the bestest friend in the whole entire, dreaded, dark, deep, dull

world!" Mina squealed happily.

"Sounds... wonderful?"

"Yeah, I know!" Mina didn't catch on to the sarcasm about her details about the

world.

"Well, sorry to put a damper on your wonderful phone call but I must get back

to my dreadful bath." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Oh, okay. Well later babe." Mina clicked off before Serena could correct her

that she wasn't a babe and say goodbye.

With a short sigh she decided to get back to her pleasant bath before that

phone call from Mina. She sunk back into her bathtub and completed the

bath before it was interrupted. After her bath she changed into her sleeping

outfit, shorts and a large tee shirt.

With herself being completely squeaky clean and happy she crawled into

her bed and began to correct little spelling quizzes that the children had

taken. She smiled and tried to keep positive but her mind kept drifting

back to Mark. With a groan she flipped to her students phone numbers

and called Mark's house.

After two rings the phone was picked up. She heard some stirring and a

groan. She finally decided to speak, "Hello?"

"Uh, hey. Is this that teacher again?" the male voice that she'd heard from

earlier that day.

"Yes, just checking up on Mark, is he okay?" Serena looked at the time,

only nine, it hadn't been that late at night.

"He's fine, he goes to bed at eight or I'd let you talk to him. I kindda fell

asleep too I guess, oops?" the was a chuckle over the phone and

Serena just had to laugh with it.

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't get my mind off of him. Does he realize... about his

parents?" Serena choked out.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "I was suppose to tell him

but I didn't... I couldn't."

"Oh. I'm sorry, it's none of my business, I better get going than. Have a

nice... night I guess?" Serena bit her lip.

"Yeah, same." Darien clicked off of the phone.

The man was everything good about life. But than again, so was Mark.

A strange feeling washed over her... as if... as if Mark was her child

and she was his mother. She couldn't help but feel like a mother to

the little boy. She was his favorite teacher and he depended on her

like she was his real blood and family.

Serena was always a kid person but with Mark... she felt a special

connection that she just couldn't explain. Snuggling deeper into

her cream colored blanket she turned off the lamp next to her on the

nightstand and filled the room with a pitch black darkness. With one

final sigh, she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Hey, I hope you guys liked this storey so far! I'm trying hard

to put up all these different stories. So far this is my second posted

Sailor Moon fanfiction but I am also working on a third one as you

read. Review please!

00000000000000000000000000000000

Pages: 11

Words: 3,509

Characters (no spaces): 15,649

Characters (with spaces): 18,947

Paragraphs: 338

Lines: 586


End file.
